


Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy, una Malfoy muy... Potter

by Jennmartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HERMANA
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennmartz/pseuds/Jennmartz
Summary: Cuando una pelirroja llega inesperadamente a Hogwarts, las personas no pueden evitar ver el vivo retrato de Lily Potter, pero la sorpresa más grande, es una Malfoy.Cass Malfoy tendrá que lidiar con su origen verdadero mientras que la guerra poco a poco se desata poniéndola en un grande peligro.Entonces tendrá que elegir.¿Cass Malfoy o Amelia Potter?





	1. El comienzo

p>Cuando Lily entro a Hogwarts, jamás se imagino que James Potter, el niño mas malcriado y molesto de Hogwarts seria su esposo, se imaginaba que probablemente terminaria con alguien serio y amoroso, ahora estaba sentada en el lado derecho de la cama. El reloj marcaba las once de la noche, ella no tenía sueño, había algo que se lo quitaba, algo que la asustaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo, sintió movimiento en la cama y sonrio de lado, James estaba completamente dormido roncaba un poco y tenía la boca abierta, Lily sonrio ante esto nuevamente, ¿Como habia llegado hasta acá? ¿Como nunca le habia hecho caso a James? James tan amoroso, habia hecho todo lo que podía por cambiar y madurar y todo por ella, ella quien varias veces en su adolescencia lo habia rechazado tantas veces, quitandole la ilusión al castaño, eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por la mente de la pelirroja que penso que no pegaria un ojo en toda la noche, pero no fue así, se acurruco en los brazos de James y se perdió en sus sueños.  
Al abrir sus ojos, James ya no estaba ahí, escucho ruido en la concina y bajo a ella, solo para encontrarse al castaño haciendo el desayuno, era una escena muy graciosa: James cocinando al estilo Muggle, con una mueca de dolor en su cara y alejado lo suficiente para que el aceite no saltara a sus manos.

-Cariño…- James volteo un poco alterado.- No te debes de preocupar, venga dame la espatula yo lo hago. 

James con cara de derrotado, acepto la propuesta de la pelirroja, extendiendole la espatula y dandose por vencido mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba a lado. 

-Quería…- Lily lo interrumpió. 

-Lo sé, cariño, querías intentar hacer las cosas como yo, pero siempre me puedes preguntar antes de hacerlo. 

-Lo siento, estabas dormida y te quería sorprender.

-Esperame en el comedor, yo termino.- James un poco apenado, se alejó. 

Quince minutos mas tarde, tras quitar el huevo quemado del sarten y empezar a hacer nuevamente la comida, alguien toco a la puerta, James fue el que atendio el llamado y se sorprendio al ver a Remus y Sirius. 

Lily escucho la inolvidable voz de Sirius en la sala y se propusó a llevar la comida al comedor, anunciando que el desayuno ya estaba listo. 

-Buenos días pelirroja ¿Como estas?- dijo Sirius animado, tomando un lugar para desayunar.

-¿Tu los haz llamado?- pregunto James igual de animado que Sirius. 

-¡Claro! Quería contarles algo- Lily tomo la mano de James cuando todos ya estaban sentados.- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue un grito de emoción de Sirius y unas lágrimas por parte de James. 

-Muchas felicidades, Lily- Remus abrasó a su amiga. 

-¿Cuanto? Y ¿ Por que no me habías dicho?- James aún tenia lagrimas en los ojos 

-Tres meses, y no te habia dicho porque queria estar segura, ayer fui a San Mungo para confirmar, lo siento mi vida.- explicó ella quien de tanto contenerse por fin tenía los ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-y ¿Qué es?- preguntó Sirius- ¡Esperó que sea un mini-cornamenta!

\- Lo sabre al cuarto mes, la medimaga me dijo que si quería saberlo en ese momento, pero recuerdo que mi madre decía que era mas preciso al cuarto mes.

-Lily Evans ¿Sabes que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo?- ambos rompieron en lagrimas de felicidad, Lily abrasó a James, Sirius abraso también a James y Remus a Lily quedando los cuatro en un abraso muy grande, llenos de felicidad. 

Y así los meses pasaron, seis, para ser más exactos, al cuarto mes se supo que el pequeño ser que Lily llevaba adentro sería una niña, para la desilución de Sirius -aunque en el fondo ya estaba preparando las varias bromas que le haria a los futuros novios de su sobrina-Apenas empezó Mayo y una fiesta inundaba el patio de la casa de los Potter, habia muchos globos de color rosa y blanco, algunos regalos en una mesa y mucha gente que con abrazos felicitaba a la pareja. 

-¡Abran los regalos!- sugirio Alice Longbottom quien estaba en una de las primeras mesas junto con su esposo Frank. 

-Bien veamos- Lily agarro el primer regalo de la mesa al abrirlo dejó ver un traje azul con puntos blancos .- Gracias profesora McGonagall. 

McGonagall sonrio ante el agradecimiento y tras varios regalos, entre ellos pañales, juguetes y ropa, llego a uno pequeño con un papel de envoltura color negro, al abrirlo dejo ver un pequeño broche color rojo con un lirio en medio, ella sabía perfectamente de donde venía aquel presente y sonrio con tristeza, pues era de su ex-mejor amigo Severus Snape, había perdido aquel broche cuando tenía once años en el bosque donde ambos jugaban, tenía una pequeña nota pegada al papel. 

"Encontre este bosque hace poco, espero que le sirva a tu pequeña, muchas felicidades Lily"  
-El Principe Mestizo.

Volvio a sonreir con tristeza guardando la nota y en su bolsillo y poniendose el bronche en su cabello. 

20 de Mayo de 1979  
Los dolores eran intensos y cada vez se le hacia mas complicado mantener la calma a Lily, para su mala suerte James no estaba en casa, pues tenía un asunto con Dumbledore y su capa de invisibilidad, alguien toco la puerta y ella con mucho esfuerzo abrio la puerta. 

-¡Sirius! dios que bueno que estas aquí- grito Lily 

-¡Lily!

Sirius agarro de un brazo a Lily y la llevo a su motocicleta. 

-¡¿Me llevaras en esa cosa?! ¡Auch!

Sirius no contesto, estaba mucho más preocupado y nervioso como para hacer caso a el mal humor de Lily. 

-Solo sube, por favor Lily. 

Lily no lo penso dos veces, aunque odiaba la motocicleta de Sirius en ese momento, nadie más podia ayudarla, no había manera de aparecer estando ella embarazada y mucho menos con los polvos flu. 

En medio de las nubes, se visualizó el hospital. 

-¡Yaa aterriza!- Lily estaba furiosa, una contracción volvio a aparecer y desato un golpe Sirius. 

Los medimagos salieron rápidamente llevaron a Lily a la sala de emergencias y ahí los gritos de la pelirroja se escuchaban por toda la sala de expulsión*  
Sirius envió un patronus a James diciendole todo lo ocurrido y al instante James llego con un semblante preocupado, pero Sirius no estaba en la Sala de espera, había entrado junto con Lily.  
Un Sirius muy palido salio de la sala de expulsión. 

-Vomitaste ¿no es asi?- pregunto James con una mirada traviesa, Sirius solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y acostarse en el sofa de la sala de espera, una enfermera se acerco con una poción anti-vomito y siguieron esperando.

Sus seres queridos comenzaban a llegar, como Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank y los demás integrantes de la orden del fénix, incluso Dumbledore se encontraba ahí.  
Y el momento que todos estaban esperando llegó, en la ventanilla de las cunas se encontraban los Merodeadores, menos Peter que tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer, la enfermera acerco a una bebé sin cabello, estaba dormida y se removia en las sabanas. 

-¡Mira que inquieta es Cornamenta!- decía Remus 

-¡Heredo tu cabellera!- bromeó Sirius.

Se quedaron viendola por mucho tiempo hasta que se cansaron porque ya era de noche. 

Había una gran coincidencia en ese mismo hospital y era que Narcissa Malfoy también estaba teniendo a un bebe y la sorpresa, también era niña, claro que ninguna de las dos familias sabían, Narcissa estaba en lo que era la otra parte del hospital, la sala de Maternidad ya que se había preparado todo con anticipación.  
La Orden ya se había retirado, Lily estaba descansando y los Merodeadores se quedarón dormidos en la sala de espera.  
Cerca de las tres de la mañana James abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento de la sala, había dos medimagos en la sala de cunas, por lo que James alcanzó a ver y las enfermeras tambien iban de un lado a otro, se levanto de donde se quedo dormido, dejando caer la cabeza de Sirius y remus que estaban en sus hombros, se acerco a la puerta de la sala de cunas y pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar, penso en hacer un hechizo revelador pero no queria levantar sospechas. 

-¿Hora de muerte?- preguntaba una enfermera. 

-3:45 a. m.- contestaba una medimaga, James se alejó de la puerta y la medimaga lo vió.

-Señor Potter…- la medimaga se sorprendió- debería ir a descansar. 

James Potter hizo lo que la medimaga ordeno, sin preocuparse de nada más, después de todo si hubiera sido su hija la medimaga le hubiera dicho. Volvió al sofa donde dejo a Sirius y Remus y al sentarse y acomodar su cabeza en un lugar comodo cayo en un sueño profundo. James sintió que solo habian sido unos minutos desde que se fue a dormir y ahora alguien lo estaba sacudiendo para despertarlo, sus ojos los abrio pero los sentia muy pesados, miro el reloj y descubrió que solo durmio tres horas. 

-¿Que pasa?- Un Sirius con ojos llorosos lo sacudía aún. 

-James…- el castaño se preocupo ¿Por qué Sirius tenía lagrimas?- James… tu hija…

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto de nuevo pero con mas nervios. 

Sirius no tuvo el valor, no podía, no podía arruinarle así las esperanzas a James… no él. Pero el silencio fue más que suficiente. 

-Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento- decía Sirius con aún mas lagrimas, ambos amigos estaban abrazados y compartiendo un dolor inimaginable, Remus se encontraba con Lily quien había reaccionado de la misma manera. 

Más de dos corazones se rompieron ese día y la idea de un hijo de James y Lily se esfumo hasta que unos meses después la vida tuvo que continuar, casi un año después nació Harry James Potter el 31 de Julio de 1980, aunque el vacío que dejó su hija jamás se iría, el funeral fue sencillo, el hospital San mungo se encargo de ello ya que la joven pareja no podía aguantar ver a su hija sin vida, querían recordarla como fue, una inquieta niña llena de vida ya que Lily estaba devastada. 

En la sala de Maternidad una pareja rubia cargaba al nuevo integrante de la familia. 

-Esta aquí Lucius- decía Narcissa emocionada, con los brazos extendidos para que le pasaran a la niña quien estaba envuelta en una manta rosa. 

-Es hermosa, amor.

La niña abrió los ojos, dejo ver un hermoso color verde esmeralda y volvió a cerrarlos.  
Lucius cargo a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

*Sala de expulsión: Se ubican en el área de maternidad de hospitales y clínicas y están equipadas con todo el material necesario para el correcto nacimiento del niño, su posterior cuidado y examen, así como; para las urgencias que pueda tener la madre durante el embarazo.


	2. La otra cara de la familia Malfoy.

-¡Amita! ¡Amita Malfoy! Despierte ya- Dobby, el elfo domestico agitaba el hombro de la niña de once años que yacia dormida, tras varios intentos, la niña abrio sus ojos. 

-Oh Dobby, volví a tener el mismo sueño- dijo con una sonrisa. 

-¿Qué sueño?- pregunto una voz, la niña volteo a ver a donde se dirigia la voz, era su hermano menor, Draco Malfoy.

-Ya sabes Draco, yo en Hogwarts con todo lo que me explicaste de las casas y los unifromes y…- 

-Lo sé, Lo sé hermanita, pero ya sabes lo que dicen nuestros padres- La niña bajo la mirada. 

-Beauxbatons

-Vamos Cass ¡no puede ser tan mala! Además conoceras Francia e irás con Michelle

Cuando los Malfoy tenían sus fiestas familiares a Cassiopeia-como le habían llamado sus padres- no le gustaba salir, sobre todo porque estaba rodeada de personas mayores y aburridos bailes, en cambio a Draco le encantaban, ella reÍa cada vez que su hermano se codeaba con los amigos de su padre, haciendolo sentir como alguien mayor, pero a Cass simplemente no le llamaba la atención juntarse con aquellas personas. 

-Veo que a ti tampoco te gusta estar en estas cosas- dijo una voz femenina, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja. 

-Me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella, quien se encontraba en el despacho de su padre. 

-Bueno estaba buscando el baño…

-Oh, bueno esta hasta el fondo del pasillo, te puedo acompañar, iba a ir a mi cuarto y esta cerca de el. 

Un silencio incomodo se hizo cuando caminaban hacia el baño. 

-A ti tampoco te gusta estar por aqui ¿verdad? 

-En realidad no, si fuera por mi ya estaría dormida. 

-¿Como te llamas?- la pelirroja señalo una de las puertas donde decía "Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy" 

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Draco? Vaya, no te pareces en nada. 

-Si bueno, yo saque la buena genetica- la chica hecho una carcajada al igual que Cass.-¿Que nombre verdad? Mi madre lo eligió, según es una tradición en su familia elegir nombres de constelaciones para sus hijos. Me puedes llamar Cass, Lyra no me gusta mucho. 

-Bueno Cass, mucho gusto, yo me llamo Michelle Zabini. 

-He escuchado ese nombre, me parece que Draco tiene a un amigo que se llama Blaise. 

-Es mi medio hermano, no me llevo muy bien con el, ya sabes, digamos que ser la hija del primer matrimonio de tu padre no es lo mejor. 

Ella no respondio a eso, dejo a Michelle en el baño y la esperó, le daba un poco de lastima saber que Michelle la pasaba mal en su casa.  
Cuando la morena salió, ella le invito a entrar a su habitación y desde ahí han sido inseparables. 

-¿Cass? ¿Caaass?- Draco pasaba una mano por los ojos de ella y de nuevo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento- sonrió ella

-Parece que no te haz dado cuenta de que día es hoy- Draco hecho una carcajada. 

¡Hoy era su cumpleaños! ¿Como se le pudo haber olvidado? Saco casi a patadas a su hermano de su habitación para poder arreglarse, al instante su cabello desordenado y su pijama desaparecieron para dar paso a un lindo vestido rosa palido y su cabello suelto.

Se acerco al comedor, donde Lucius y Narcissa ya estaban desayunando, Lucius con El profeta en manos como en todas las mañanas, Draco ya estaba ahí. 

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Narcissa se acerco a su hija dandole un abrazo y un beso en la frente. 

-Buendos días y gracias- la pelirroja tenía las mejillas totalmente coloradas. 

-¿Y bien? No piensas abrir tus regalos?- anunció Lucius mientras le extendía una pequeña caja con un moño plateado. Lucius era el tipo de padre que tenía a su hija como una reina, aunque era serio siempre demostraba cariño, claro, a su manera. La niña abrió la caja dejando mostrar un bello collar con la constelación Cassiopeia en ella. 

-Muchas gracias papá- la niña se abalanzo contra Lucius, dejandole un abraso y este sonrió de lado sin dejar el periodico a un lado o su whiskey de fuego mañanero. 

Una lechuza blanca entro por una de las ventanillas y era tan blanca que de cerca parecía que sus plumas eran plateadas, dejo un sobre azul con dorado, a lado de ella también había una lechuza, era café y tambien traía una carta en su pico. 

-Vamos abrelas- Lucius concentro su mirada en la lechuza café. 

-Es Beauxbatos… y Hogwarts- la niña bajo su mirada como lo había hecho en su habitación hace unos minutos. 

Narcissa, la animó a abrir la de Beauxbatons.

"Queridos Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy:

Permítanos darle la cordial bienvenida a la Academia de magia Beauxbatons, su hija ha sido aceptada, aprobando así el examen que se le aplico, con 34 reactivos de 40, las clases empiezan el primero de Septiembre.

Atentamente  
Olympe Maxime  
Directora de la Academia Beauxbatons"

Cass se sorprendió al ver el puntaje obtenido, le había ido mejor de lo que podía esperarar, aunque al ver a Lucius quien seguia con su sonrisa de lado y a Narcissa quien estaba más emocionada que ella, no podía esperar más, había aprendido de los mejores. 

-Sabía que lo lograrías Cass- dijo Draco abrasando a su hermana. 

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de abrir la carta de Hogwarts, también le hacia mucha ilusión entrar en Beauxbatons y conocer Francia e ir con su mejor amiga, por su puesto, además, sus padres ya le habían conseguido un tutor para aprender frances. 

Su tutor era la persona más amable que ella había conocido, su nombre era Louis, formaba parte de una de las familias de sangre pura en Francia, los Laforet, aunque esto fuera así Louis no era nada parecido a su familia, era amable y un excelente tutor. 

-Vamos cariño, supongo que Louis ya te esta esperando- Narcissa le pidió a Dobby un desayuno especial a Cass. 

-Muchas gracias, Dobby- susurro Cass para que sus padres no le regañaran. Dobby asintio con una mueca que parecia una sonrisa. 

-Severus vendrá a casa Narcissa- continuó Lucius. 

-¿Quién es Severus?- la chica preguntó

-Es un profesor de Hogwarts ¿verdad papá?- respondió Draco con orgullo de saber la respuesta- Crabbe, Goyle y yo lo hemos visto en la última fiesta familiar, lo hemos saludado.

-Exacto Draco, aunque si tu hubieras salido, lo sabrías- Lucius bajo el periodico para observar a Cass y esta desvió la mirada. 

-Sabes que no me gustan, aparte, no se me da muy bien eso de los bailes, igualmente no será mi profesor, a Draco le combiene más conocerlo o a tus amigos que a mi. 

-Bueno… bueno, estoy segura de que en la proxima Cassiopeia se animara a participar en ella ¿verdad?- Narcissa se apresuró a calmar las cosas. 

-Claro

-Bueno no hay que hacer esperar a Louis, seguramente se emocionara al ver que fuiste aceptada en Beauxbatons. 

Narcissa le extendio el brazo a su hija y pronto se aparecieron en un departamento que estaba arriba de las tiendas del Callejon Diagon, ahí estaba Louis con una sonrisa, tenía un libro en mano, alcanzo a ver que decía "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"

-No sabia que te gustaban los cuentos infantiles- ella se burló. 

-No son infantiles Cass, solo son leyendas- el se paró de su asiento para saludar a Narcissa quien se despidió. 

-Bien ahora que estamos solos, tengo buenas noticias que darte- dijo Cass emocionada.-¡Pase Beauxbatons!

-No podía esperar menos de ti pequeña, eres una de las mejores brujas que he conocido- sonrio él abrasando y cargandola un poco. 

-Bien ¿y ahora que me enseñara el mejor tutor del mundo? 

-¿Que tal si vamos a pasear un poco por el Callejon Diagon? Podremos comer un helado o algo. 

-Es una excelente idea

El callejon Diagon estaba vacío, ella no sabia si era por la hora pues el reloj aún no marcaba las 10 o porque aún faltaba mucho para la temporada escolar. 

-Esperame aquí- Louis dejo a la pelirroja en una de las mesitas de la heladería.

Cuando Louis regreso este venía con el mejor regalo del mundo, la pelirroja pego un grito al ver a un gato de color blanco con ojos azul celeste que parecían el mismo cielo, ella corrió hacía la gatita y la abrazo. 

-¡Lou, no debiste, es preciosa, Merlín no se como agradecerte esto!-dejo a la gatita en el piso para abrasar a su tutor, la pequeña gatita empezo a dar vueltas en los pies de ella mostrando su cariño.

-¿Creiste que tu papá no me avisaría? ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña! 

Definitivamente la otra cara de la familia Malfoy era lo que menos se imaginaría el mundo mágico, aquella familia que solo dejaba ver su lado frío y manipulador pero que la Princesa Malfoy aún no conocía.


	3. Beauxbatons

El callejon Diagon se lleno de personas y niños que con muchas ansias esperaban la llegada del primero de septiembre, Cassiopeia era una de esas personas, junto con Michelle empezaron a comprar las cosas que necesitaban.

-Pero si ya ha crecido bastante Cass- dijo Michelle acariciando a la gatita blanca que posaba en los pies de Cass.- ¿Cómo le haz llamado?

-Garya, es lindo ¿verdad?- Michelle sonrió acariciando de nuevo a la gatita.

-¿Te haz imaginado como le diran en Beauxbatons?- Cass no supo a lo que se refería.- Gagggggya.

La pelirroja se rio lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que varias personas de el local se voltearan, esta se puso roja como un tomate y retomo la seriedad escondiendose atrás de Michelle.

Entraron a una pequeña y ruidosa tienda, con cada centímetro de pared cubierta por jaulas y lechuzas esperando por un dueño. La señora encargada de la tienda estaba dormida sobre el escritorio, ambas chicas pensaron que era por el movimiento en el callejon Diagon, ya que se notaba que así como lo vendedores estaban emocionados por estos días, también estaban agotados, tanto que ninguna poción para no dormir serviría.

-Vaya, realmente si que esta dormida- Michelle sonrió con una mirada traviesa.

-Dejemos que duerma, cuando elijas tu mascota la levantamos.

-Bien, ¿Qué será bueno? - contestó mirando por todas partes.

-Una lechuza, están hermosas- la chica concentro la mirada en una lechuza color arena.

-Hola preciosa- la lechuza also las alas y pico el dedo de Michelle de una forma cariñosa.

-¡Le agradas!

Cass se acerco a la vendedora y se aclaró la garganta también movió su hombro.

-Oh, Hogwarts, si, si...- contesto la señora.

-Buenos días- dijo la pelirroja- Queremos esta lechuza, claro si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro, claro linda, son 62 galeones- la señora aún estaba adormilada.

-Oh no- Michelle rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos.- ¡Mi dinero! ¡No esta!

-¿Como que no esta?

-Seguramente fue Blaise, lo vi muy sospechoso esta mañana

-No te preocupes, yo lo pago ahorita, ya luego me lo podrás reponer.

Salieron de la tienda con la lechuza en manos, Michelle llamo a la pequeña Peanut, aunque Cass pensaba que era un nombre un poco chistoso, no dijo nada.

Ya habían comprado muchos útiles, un caldero, el telescopio y un conjunto de balanzas de latón, lo mejor lo habían guardado para el final: la varita.

Este último negocio era angosto y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta en letras doradas se veía Ollivander: Fabricante de excelentes varitas desde 382 a.C. Cuando entraron una campanilla resonó por toda la tienda. Ambas chicas miraron las cajas que estaban en diferentes estantes, tenían mucho polvo y pareciera que jamás las habían abierto.

-Buenas tardes-

-Hola- dijo Cass con timidez.

-A sí, Hogwarts- contesto el hombre canoso y sin ni siquiera ver a la joven salió a buscar entre las cajas.- ¿Cuál es su brazo para la varita?

-En realidad es Beauxbatons- Michelle volteó los ojos.

-¡Michelle! Solo ignorela, tiene hambre y se pone insufrible cuando esta así.

-Bueno soy zurda- Michelle extendió el brazo y el hombre la midió, del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

-Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo centra de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Usamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y fibras del corazón de dragones. Nunca hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no lo son dos unicornios, dragones o fénix. Y por supuesto, nunca obtendrá tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago, tendre que hacerlo una por una, señorita...

-Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy y ella es Michelle Zabini.

El señor Ollivander se le quedo viendo por unos minutos a Cass, pero después siguió midiendo a Michelle -Bien pruebe esta...- la varita salió volando tan pronto como ella la toco y sintió como se ponía roja de la pena.

Así se pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos, Michelle ya estaba harta de que no hubiera una varita para ella, minutos después una varita por fin le había correspondido.

-Ahora usted señorita Malfoy-

-Soy diestra- El señor Ollivander volvió a medir como lo hizo antes con Michelle. Extendió la mano y algo se escuchó entre muchas cajas, unos golpecitos, el señor Ollivander salió de entre los estantes con muchas cajas en manos, pero cuando escucho los golpes, soltó las cajas lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacia esa caja en especial, abrió la caja y esta tomo un impulso y cayó directamente en la mano de ella.

-¡Oh bravo! Oh, sí, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... que curioso... realmente es curioso.-

-¿Qué es curioso?- pregunto Michelle mientras a su amiga y despues a la fina varita que tomaba Cass firmemente con la mano.

-Las varitas escogen al mago, señorita Malfoy por lo regular no tienen esta fuerza, es como si usted la reclamara en vez de que ella a usted.- Ollivander agarro la varita para examinarla- treinta centímetros, hojas de haya, nervios de dragón, rígida...excelente varita, señorita, esta varita es excelente para quien controla bien su magia.

Ambas brujas salieron del local con una gran sonrisa, pero el estomago de la morena empezó a reclamar un poco de comida. En el caldero chorreante ambas pidieron un poco de té y pescado empanizado con papas fritas.

-Estoy exhausta, no pense que fuera tan cansado- Cass sobó un poco sus piernas.

-Solo a nosotras se nos ocurre comprar todo un día antes, lo bueno es que los libros los daran en la Academia.

-¿A que horas nos iremos a francia?- pregunto la pelirroja checando su reloj.

-Louis dijo que a las tres- Michelle contestó.- No puedo creer que tus padres te hayan dejado viajar sola conmigo y con Louis.

-Mi mamá estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que mi papá, ya sabes como a veces se ponen muy... empalagosos- Cass sonrió al recordar las miles de cosas que Narcissa y Lucius le recomendaron cuando viajara.

\- ¿Lucius empalagoso? - A Michelle se le hacía muy dificil pensar en los Malfoy como una familia cariñosa a ese extremo. - Y cuando se enteren que será en traslador.

-Bueno cuando se enteren ya haré que se les olvide- Marcaron las dos veinte de la tarde en el reloj de ella. - Creo que será mejor irnos ya, no quiero ver a Louis de mal humor porque llegamos tarde.

Avanzaron al departamento de Louis, donde él ya estaba esperando junto a una pequeña bolsa.

-Solo a ti se te ocurriría un hechizo de extensión

-Y solo a ti mi querida Michelle se te ocurriría estudiar antes de tiempo- Louis agarro su mano y también la de Cass para aparecer en lo que parecía el bosque que estaba cerca de la mansión Malfoy.

El traslador era un sucio peine de madera, los tres tocaron el objeto y en un instante se encontraban en un lindo lago. La vista era hermosa, montañas con nieve, aroma a pino y agua y una que otra cabaña acogedora.

-Nos quedaremos en esta cabaña, mañana nos despertaremos muy temprano para que empiecen a preparar sus cosas y a las nueve nos presentaremos en la Academia- dijo Louis señalando al bello palacio que se encontraba en una de estas montañas. – permanecerán en pie desde que su directora entra en la sala hasta que se sienta.

\- ¿Por qué Lou? - pregunto Cass

-Es por respeto, las tradiciones son muy importantes ahí

-Pensé que tu habías estudiado en Durmstrang, Lou- Michelle tomó asiento en el sofá de la cabaña mientras Louis prendía un poco de leña.

\- Así es Michelle, pero estudie mis primeros años ahí, mi padre es francés y mi madre búlgara- explico Louis.

\- ¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente? He encontrado un poco aquí para hacer.

-No creo que sea buena idea que tengamos a una Cass llena de azúcar en lo que esperamos a que caiga la noche.

\- ¿Porquee? No me pongo tan mal- la pelirroja hizo puchero y cruzo los brazos.

\- ¿Como que no? ¿No recuerdas la vez que no dormiste en toda la noche y tu padre estaba como loco? ¿O La vez que le gastaste como diez bromas a Blaise y Draco? Enserio a veces me pregunto de quien sacaste ese instinto bromista

-Vamos Louis, un chocolate

-Esta bien, pero solo una taza para Cass y Michelle me ayudara a investigar si no agarra otra.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo una taza

Y así los tres tomaron chocolate caliente y se dedicaron a contar historias sobre Beauxbatons, aquel palacio que por la ventana se veía tan majestuoso, el trio se fue quedando dormido, así como las horas pasaban, las tazas vacías reposaban sobre la mesa y tanto Michelle como Cass compartía una parte del sofá, mientras que el pobre Louis le había tocado el suelo, las llamas de la chimenea hacían la noche mas acogedora.

La oscuridad dio paso a la luz, con el que las estrellas iban desapareciendo.

\- ¡Por merlín! ¿Qué hora es? - grito Cass quien uno de los rayos del sol la había despertado.

-Cass, es muy temprano- decía Michelle acomodándose y extendiendo las piernas.

-Buenos días dormilonas, Cass te levantaste justo a tiempo, creo que debemos celebrar este momento en la historia mágica.

-Muy chistoso, Lou- el castaño paso un plato con huevo y salchichas.

-No creo que se levante- Cass vio con una mirada graciosa a Michelle y se dirigió a la mesa para empezar a desayunar. - Louis ¿Porque en Beauxbatons hacen el primer día desde la mañana? según tengo entendido en Hogwarts empiezan con una cena.

-Bueno, aquí les darán un tour y unas pequeñas clases de introducción, ya sabes solo para que se acoplen mejor y ya en la cena aparecerá la directora y les dará la bienvenida.

-Aún creo que es muy temprano, mi cerebro aún no comienza a trabajar- Louis rio

-No les quería decir, pero, realmente la clase y el tour empieza a las doce.

\- ¡Oye! No es justo

-No es mi culpa que tardes mucho en levantarte en las mañanas.

-Tengo el sueño pesado, aparte la única razón por la que me levante temprano es porque estoy muy emocionada.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo Louis.

-Ya la hiciste, pero anda- ella tomo un sorbo al té

\- ¿Porque ustedes van a Beauxbatons y no a Hogwarts? - La pelirroja volteo para ver a Michelle quien aun estaba dormida.

-En realidad yo si iba a ir, pero no la puedo dejar sola, es como mi hermana y estoy segura de que no aguantaría estar un segundo cerca de Blaise- continuo ella- es menor que nosotros, pero es el verdadero demonio.

\- ¿y su madre? - preguntó de nuevo Louis.

\- Aún no lo sé, creo que falleció cuando ella nació y después se junto con la mamá de Blaise, ni si quiera sé porque Blaise la odia tanto.

Cuando el reloj arriba de la chimenea marco las once y media Michelle y Cass ya estaban lo suficientemente listas, cambiaron sus pijamas por su elegante uniforme color celeste y los tres tomaron sus manos y aparecieron enfrente del palacio rodeado de majestuosos jardines y fuentes.

-Bien, aquí las dejo, Cass no olvides enviarle cartas a tus padres y Michelle por favor cuida que esta pelirroja no cause algún desastre.

-Muchas gracias Lou- ambas abrasaron al castaño y entraron al palacio donde varias niñas de su edad esperaban.

Estuvieron varios minutos observando a sus compañeras y compañeros, todos parecían copiados, rubios, ojos azules, uno que otro castaño y muy pocos con ojos cafés, Michelle era la única morena ahí.

-¡Bienvenidas!- Una chica de al menos quince años sonrió a las chicas de nuevo ingreso- Yo les daré el tour por el palacio.

Pasaron primero por los salones, todos eran mas o menos igual, bancos individuales, una pizarra al fondo y un escritorio para el profesor, nada fuera de lo normal, el que sí era hermoso era el salón de pociones, primero que nada, tenía ventanas con los que se veía una vista hermosa, Cass pensaba en cómo le hacían los estudiantes para no distraerse ante el paisaje majestuoso, los calderos parecían objetos avanzados para los noventa y los ingredientes eran abundantes.

-Por acá esta el salón de duelos- continuaba la chica. - Bien en este salón de duelos tendrán una puntuación cada semana, quien obtenga las mejores puntuaciones tendrá recompensas.

-Perfecto- una chica rubia atrás de Cass contesto.

-todo el tour ha estado molestando a las demás- susurro Michelle para que la pelirroja la oyera. - parece que solo quiere llamar la atención.

-Solo ignorémosla, no vale la pena

El tour llego a su fin y para terminar el día de inducción iba a ver un banquete especial.

Al entrar al comedor, todas las de primer año se sentaron en la primera mesa, pues en total había siete mesas que eran para cada año, todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la directora, como Louis predijo y la directora dijo algunas palabras.

-Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos, veo que muchos de nuevo ingreso son de nuestro país amigo, Inglaterra, ¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar Francia!, ahora algunas reglas, anuncios y advertencias, La hora de dormir es a las nueve, después de la hora indicada no se puede salir del dormitorio a menos de alguna emergencia, les daremos casilleros donde pondrás sus útiles para hacer la carga menos pesada, cada quien tendrá su nuevo dormitorio, tendremos los famosos juegos de invierno para los que quieran participar, y por ultimo disfruten el banquete.- La directora tomo asiento y los estudiantes hicieron lo mismo.

Ninfas de madera empezaron a cantar serenatas a los estudiantes mientras comían.

La noche llego, el dormitorio estaba listo, eran las nueve y era hora de dormir.

Alejada de Inglaterra, de Louis, mamá, papá y Draco, la pelirroja sintió un hueco en su estómago, pero se calmo mientras cerraba sus ojos para por fin caer dormida.


End file.
